Down The Road
by ILoveIanHarding
Summary: Ezra Fitz has started teaching a new grade, and one of the students looks extremely familiar. Why? Please R&R, horrible summary but good story. Love you always, Caz :  XOXO
1. Chapter 1

Ezra's POV

Ezra Fitz was checking over his list of students that were coming in this year. It was the first day of school again, but Ezra decided to try another grade. He picked 7th. Yesterday was the worst day of the year for him. It once was the best. 14 years and one day ago, he had met the girl of his dreams, and she had left him for an unknown reason, just before he was about to propose. He realized what a fool he had been, and tried to call her. Her number had been disconnected. Ezra was a very attractive man, and several women had asked him out on a date, but he couldn't. Going a date showed that he had forgotten the past and gotten over it, which in fact he hasn't, not even after all of these years. Also, none of these girls had compared to this one. She was perfect, and unlike any girl he had ever met. He shook the thought of her out of his head. She was probably married, with a big family and a dog. He had to stop remembering her. He looked down at the list.

Margaret Aaron

Daniel Adams

Pete Bash

Derek Campbell

Rebecca Carter

Suzan Carmichael

Richard Frederickson

Penelope Howard

Liza Hopkins

Steven Jurgens

Zeke Letterman

Garrett Liams

Jenny McMahon

Violet Montgomery

That name had caught his eye. "Montgomery" was the last name of the girl he loved with all of his heart. No, it couldn't be. _I'm just being silly. Montgomery is a mildly common last name_, he thought. He re-shook his head and went back to work.

Aria's POV

Aria Montgomery shifted her weight in her seat. She looked over to her daughter. She was reading a book and eating Cheerio's simultaneously. Although her daughter was an only child, she was hardly spoiled. When she was younger and Christmas came along, she would ask for books and a box of crayons, nothing more. Her daughter rubbed her hand across her mouth, trying to comprehend something in her book. A smile whispered on Aria's face. Her daughter's father used to do that all of the time. "Mom, I'm going to school now. Bye," Aria snapped out of her old memories to wish her daughter luck on her first day of school.

"Bye! I love you and I hope that you have a wonderful first day," Aria smiled as her daughter walked out of the front door.

CAZHOPKINSONWROTETHIS

Ezra's POV

Ezra sat at his desk while he watched his new students pile into the classroom. He glanced over each of them, to remember the appearances of each middle school student. One girl caught his attention, for a brief moment. She had dark brown hair and a petite stature. Her dark blue eyes looked extremely familiar for some reason. He cleared his throat and looked over the rest of his students. "Hello, I am your new Literature teacher, Mr. Fitz," he said with a forced smile.

Aria's Daughter's POV

Aria's Daughter scribbled her name down on her paper. Her best friend, Amie, smirked at her.

"What?"

"Isn't the teacher hot?" Amie asked.

"Ew, he's like, 36 years old," she replied, making a face.

"Well he's a hot 36-year-old."

Ezra's POV

Ezra wanted each student to give a brief summary on their background, family, and interests. He was doing it so he could judge their speech skills, but he was desperate to know more about Violet Montgomery. He didn't know any of the students' names for he had not asked them yet. "Derek Campbell," he said. He didn't want it to seem to obvious he wanted a certain student to go. A tall boy with crazy blonde hair and glasses stood up, and Ezra barely listened as he droned on about his brother and the video games that were in this year.

"Mr. Fitz, are you going to just sit there or are you going to pick someone?" a female voice said. He turned around to see a red headed girl looking at him.

"Oh, um, yes, sorry," he replied, snapping out of his daze, "Violet Montgomery."

Aria's Daughter's POV

Aria's daughter heard her name. "That's me," she said quickly, getting out of her seat.

She walked up to the front of the room. "Hi, I'm Violet. I live in an apartment with my mom. I have a cat, his name is Fitzie. I didn't name him, though. So Mr. Fitz you don't have to worry. There is not a cat named after you living in my apartment," she said with a smile. "I don't have any brothers or sisters because I don't have a father." Violet paused when she heard her teacher suck in a deep breath. "My mother doesn't like to talk about him, she said she left him when she found out about me, afraid that he would leave her, so I guess I'm the reason I don't have one. I'm dying to find out who he is, though. Enough about my personal life, I have to tell you about my interests. I love to read, write, and draw, and my secret obsession is Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. My favorite food is blue cheese and raspberry jam on toast, as weird as that sounds. I lived in New York until I moved here, because my mom got a job at Hollis, where my grandpa used to work. I guess that's it!"

Ezra's POV

Ezra couldn't think. He couldn't focus on anything but what Violet had just said. Probably because every word she had just said matched up to that girl he had been thinking about. Aria. Aria had a father who had worked at Hollis. Aria left him 13 years ago, and her possible daughter was 13. Violet didn't have a father. She had a cat with a name almost exact to his own, but her mother had named it. There was only one thing that bothered him more than the fact that his old girlfriend was possibly the mother of Violet Montgomery. What was it? It was the fact that he was possibly her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I have only written one chapter for this story and it has already gotten so many good reviews! I am so thankful for your support! Love ya bunches, Caz! :)**

Ezra's POV

Ezra paced back and forth in the living room of his old apartment. He had always lived in the same apartment, hoping that someday Aria would return and come to find him. He was arguing with himself about the Violet situation.

"Violet _has _to be Aria's daughter! No, what am I saying? That's impossible! No, actually, it's very, very possible. But Aria left 14 years ago! Why would she come back all of a sudden? Because, Ezra, she got a job at Hollis! Why would she apply for Hollis? Maybe she missed Rosewood! If she loved it so much why would she leave?" Ezra was extremely stressed out. He decided he needed to get some fresh air. He grabbed his coat.

Aria's POV

"So, this is where you used to live."

Aria looked down at her 13 year old daughter and smiled wearily. "Yes, Violet, this is where I used to live." (well that answers Ezra's question!)

"It's pretty cool, Mom. Even though I know why you left, it's so pretty around here I almost don't see why you left in the first place!"

Aria sighed, "Well, Vi, I couldn't risk my heart being broken."

Minutes went by until Violet spoke again."Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What was he like?"

Aria stopped their walk around Rosewood for a second. "What was who like?"

Violet furrowed her brow angrily. Her mother had been avoiding this question since Violet was only 3. "You know, my dad? What was he like?"

Aria took in a deep breath. "He was a very kind man. I loved him with all of my heart, but if he left me the pain would be unbearable.

Violet's POV

Violet was getting angry. "Well if he was such a kind man he probably wouldn't have left you!"

"No, Violet, you don't un-"

"Mom, I think I do understand! I understand that you were so selfish you couldn't risk your heart breaking, so you broke his instead!"

Aria grabbed Violet by the shoulder. "Violet, listen to me. I was doing it for him, not for me. You don't understand the circumstances we were in! He could've gotten in serious trouble!"

Violet let out a huff. "Fine, Mom. Whatever. I just want to know who my father is."

Violet jerked her shoulder away from her mom and they continued with their walk.

Ezra's POV

Ezra left the coffee shop he was in and took a sip of his caramel latte. He breathed in the new fall air and tried to rid his mind of Aria and Violet.

"Mr. Fitz!"

Ezra turned around to see the last student he wanted to right now. Violet. "Oh, um, hey Violet!"

"Hey! This is my mom! Mom, this is Mr. Fitz."

Ezra looked up from his student to see a face he had seen too many times before. His coffee fell right out of his hand and splattered all over the sidewalk.

"Aria."

**So, what do you guys think? R&R, and don't forget to give me ideas! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok wow people seem to like this story so here's another chapter! Be sure to read my other story Pretty Even Littler Liars! (Hey I was really tired that night so don't judge the title)**

Aria's POV

"Ezra?"

Oh crap. This was not good. This was horrible.

"Holy crap," Ezra stated. His face looked exactly like it had that fateful day 14 years ago.

"I'm assuming you two know each other," Violet said, raising an eyebrow.

Aria snapped out of her daze. "Oh, um, yes. Ezra and I used to be good friends when I was in college. He was in shock because we both ended up in this tiny place, isn't that right, Ezra?"

Ezra tried to smile. "Uh yeah, this place is so small so it's weird seeing your mother here all of a sudden."

Aria tried to smile also, but it came out more of a grimace. "Um, Vi, why don't you let Mr. Fitz and me catch up on things?"

"Uh, yeah, alright. Amie's house is just there anyways," Violet said with a shrug.

Ezra's POV

Ezra's heart rate was getting faster by the minute. "So Violet's your daughter." he said conversationally.

"Yes," Aria stated simply.

"So, your married?" Ezra obviously knew the answer, he just wanted to see whether or not Aria would lie.

"Oh, um, no. My husband and I split two years ago," Aria said with a nervous expression.

"Oh, that's funny, because Violet told me that you had left Rosewood because you didn't want your boyfriend to leave you, and you never got married."

"Sh-she did? Oh..." Aria wasn't trying to hide her nervousness now.

"Yes, in fact, she did. So who's her father?" Ezra was getting ready for the moment that would change his life.

"None of your business," Aria said quickly.

"Um, actually, yes, it IS my business, because remember how Violet said you left your boyfriend, because you didn't want him to leave you, because you were pregnant?"

"...Yes." Aria said in a small voice.

"Well, when you left. I was your boyfriend. Remember?"

Aria only replied with a small nod.

"So who's her father?" Ezra asked, embracing himself.

Minutes passes.

"Well?"

Aria took a deep breath, tears glistening in her eyes.

"...You."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is the third chapter I've updated so far today! I hope you like it!**

Ezra's POV

Ezra couldn't think. His mind was blank, as if it were made of stone. The woman he had loved and had never stopped loving had just told him he was the father of a 13 year old girl.

"Ezra? Ezra please talk to me!" tears started to pour down Aria's face.

"Aria... I- I don't think I can," Ezra stated, staring blankly in front of him.

"Ezra I know you're mad but just-"

"Mad? Aria... I just found out I was a father... 13 years after I became one, " he said wearily.

"But Ezra- "

"No, Aria. I- I missed the most important years of my daughter's life. The first word, the first steps, everything! I- I cant even look at you."

"Ezra, no..."

Ezra was in a state of shock. He was angry, confused, shocked, hurt, and upset. He was a huge jumble of emotion that could not be classified. He started walking back to his apartment, leaving Aria standing there, tears streaming down her face.

He reached his apartment door, and slowly walked in. He took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself down. The more he tried, the angrier and hurt he became. He picked a lamp off of a small table and smashed it onto the floor. His hand unwillingly reached up to wipe his face. He realized he was crying.

Aria's POV

Aria stood there in the middle of the sidewalk probably looking like a complete lunatic, tears falling off of her cheeks. Her hand quickly wiped the tears from her face and she rummaged through her bag, trying to find her keys. She found them and unlocked her car door. Climbing inside, she realized what she had done. She had taken away Ezra's daughter and removed her from his life. She also realized two more things. She still loved him, and she still needed him.

CAZHOPKINSONWROTETHIS

Ezra's POV

Ezra was getting ready for his 2nd week of school. He had holed up in his apartment, trying to avoid Violet and Aria. He knew he couldn't possibly avoid them forever, he was her teacher for crying out loud! He had to see Violet, his daughter, sitting in front of him in a desk, unaware about this whole situation. That was probably worse than seeing his girlfriend sitting in front of him, and trying to act like he didn't love her. And he couldn't avoid Aria, either. Parent-teacher conferences, meetings, and so much more! They also had to get this Violet thing worked out as well, which would mean communicating with Aria. He wondered if Aria had told Violet about him yet.

"Hi Mr. Fitz!"

Ezra snapped out of his daze and saw Violet in his classroom. "Oh, um, hey! Why are you here early?"

Violet laughed."My alarm clock is screwed up and it had the wrong time on it."

Thank. God. "Oh, well, I guess you can sit down at your desk until your peers join you."

"Alright," she smiled. Ezra noticed how her eyes crinkled in the corners when she smiled, just like his did. She walked over to her desk and sat down. She pulled out a book and her blue eyes flicked back and forth as she read. He then realized why her eyes had looked so familiar before. They looked just like is own. A sudden recognition overwhelmed him. He saw traits in this girl that were passed down from him. Her eyes, her nose, her ears. Another feeling came over him. A feeling that he didn't want to feel. Not towards her, anyways. A feeling that made him want to hug Violet and never let her go. A feeling that made him want to hide under his desk and never come out... love.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria's POV

Aria was doing the same thing Ezra had been doing before, pacing in her living room.

"I have to tell her. But I can't! She deserves to know who her father is. I don't know how to tell her though! Ezra needs for me to tell her, too. I'm just not ready. This isn't about me. It's about Violet."

She took a deep breath and sat down, starting to cry. She grabbed her phone and punched in a familiar number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" he asked from the other line.

"Ezra, it's Aria."

"Aria, what do you want?"

"We have to work this out!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ezra, we have to!"

"Fine. Have you told her about me yet?"

"No."

Ezra didn't respond for a while. "You have to eventually."

"I know. I just don't know how."

"Me either."

"... Do you want to come by so we can talk about it?"

"Aria, I'm still mad at you for this."

"I know, Ezra. I just... I just want to see you."

"Aria, I want to see you too, I do! But, it's hard to feel affection towards someone who kept a huge part of your life away from you."

Aria felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "Ezra... please."

"Fine. What is your address?"

Ezra's POV

Ezra stood in front of Aria's door and took a deep breath. He slowly brought his hand up and knocked. Less than a second later, the door swung open, almost as if Aria had been waiting there.

"Ezra..." Aria burst out in tears.

It took all of Ezra's might not to take her in to him and hold her close, tell her everything was going to be alright. _You're still mad at her, Ezra, _he thought to himself. Seeing Aria cry hurt him. It made him want to cry himself. Without knowing it, he put out his arms and pulled Aria in for a hug. A second later, he realized what he was doing and let her go quickly.

She sniffed, wiped away one of her tears, and led him to the couch.

"So, about Violet," he started.

"I just... I just don't know how to tell her that in high school I dated my teacher, got pregnant, left him, came back, and now the man she never knew was her father is her own teacher. And that I- nevermind."

"no, tell me what you were going to say," he pleaded.

"That... That I still love him."

Those words struck Ezra with such a shock he couldn't control his actions. And before he knew it, he was leaning in, and he felt Aria's soft lips pressed up against his own. A jolt of electricity shot through him, and he snapped back into reality. He broke away from Aria and grabbed his coat.

"Um, I'm sorry, I- I have to go, Aria."

"Wait, Ez-"

"No, Aria, it was my fault. I have to go."

Ezra walked out of the door, leaving Aria on the couch, and kicking himself for giving into his emotions. He couldn't let himself back into her arms that easily.

**Ok, personally I think Ezra should just admit that he still loves Aria and they should get back together. The problem is that it would be a little cheesy and I need him to struggle with this to make the story good. So yeah. Love ya bunches, Caz **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: (PLEASE READ) Ok, look. People keep saying things about the POV and all, like I should put "I" instead of "she" or "he", but it's sort of where I (the author) have the same view as the person I'm POV-ing in. For example, Aria obviously knows that Violet is her daughter, but Ezra didn't. So when I wrote in Ezra's POV, I acted like I didn't know that Violet was Aria's kid, but when I wrote in Aria's, I acted like I did. Get it? That might be confusing but Sara Shepard did the same thing. If she wrote a Hanna chapter, she would act like she was in Hanna's POV. Remember that one book, (I think it was the 3rd) where the girls were being investigated, and Hanna was angry at Aria for stealing Sean? She saw a part of Aria's bra, and Sara called her a slut. Which she isn't, but since Sara was sort of in Hanna's POV, she acted like she was angry at Aria, too! So, I hope that that makes since for you. Oh, and also, I'm only 13, so if I make a grammatical error please point it out to me. Someone said that Violet's interests were unrealistic for a 7th grader, but I'm in 7th grade, and that was actually a description of me. ;) Yes, I am a weirdo. And yes, I really love to eat toast with blue cheese and raspberry jam. Sorry, this is a long intro. Love ya, Caz :) **

Aria's POV (I hope you know what I mean now!)

Aria sat on the couch in her tiny apartment, wondering what on earth just happened. Ezra came over, they had a conversation that lasted less than two minutes, he kissed her, and then left. She was also confused on one more thing. Did she really still love him? Aria heard the door open behind her. Her heart lifted for a moment, thinking it was Ezra, but sank a little when it was only Violet.

"Hey mom!" She said with a smile.

Aria sniffed and wiped her eyes before turning around. "Oh, um, hey, Vi."

Violet scanned her mother's face, and rose an eyebrow. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying! It's just allergies," she answered reassuringly.

"Well, Mom, that's funny, because last time I checked, you weren't allergic to anything. Plus, it's not even allergy season."

Aria didn't answer. A light bulb must have gone off in Violet's head, because next she asked, "Oh... are you thinking about 'he-who-must-not-be-named'?"

Aria nodded before bursting into tears again. "I'm want to tell you who he is... but I just can't!" she sobbed.

"Well, I just want to know one thing," Violet said sternly.

"Yes...?"

"Was he hot?"

Aria laughed. Violet always knew how to cheer her up, just like her father had. "Yes, he was 'hot'."

Ezra's POV (I seriously hope you understand)

Ezra was getting ready for yet another school day, starting off with looking his daughter right in the eye. Ever since Ezra had realized he wanted to be a part of Violet's life, he couldn't get her out of his head. On the way to school that morning, Ezra turned on the radio, and 'Daughters' by John Mayer had come on. The lyrics made Ezra's heart ache, and he had practically bitch slapped the power button. He looked out of his window at a red light, to see violets growing in someone's yard. It was as if the universe was taunting him.

The first bell rang, and students started piling in the room. The second bell rang, and of course, once again, that 'Derek' kid was late. Ezra cleared his throat and prepared himself for another day in hell.

"As you all remember, you read a free-choice book over the summer. You will write a three-page essay on the book that you have read." Ezra listened to the chorus of groans that filled the classroom. He glanced over to Violet, to see that she was not groaning, but had a smirk on her face. "First, I would like you to bring the book that you have read up to my desk. This assignment is to see how much you actually paid attention to the book you were reading." Another chorus filled the room again.

Ezra called each student up to his desk to give him their book. Were they trying to pull some joke on him? Ezra was disgusted. Green Eggs and Ham, The Very Hungry Caterpillar? _Note to self: Never assign a free-choice book again, _Ezra thought to himself.

"Violet Montgomery."

Violet's smirk became even bigger when she brought him her book. Ezra looked at the familiar green and gold cover**_. _**_Forbidden and Forgotten _by none other than Ezra Fitz. Ezra had written a book about his true feelings towards Aria after she left, hoping she would see it and read it. "A true classic," Violet said quietly, the smirk detectable in her voice. "I didn't even know you would be my teacher. It's beautifully written, Mr. Fitz."

Ezra's heartbeat rose. Reading that book could be one step closer to putting the puzzle together.

Violet's POV (seriously, guys)

Violet suddenly felt embarrassed as she walked back to her desk. She read her teacher's book. She sat down and felt the blush coming over her. She hid behind her dark hair, and proceeded writing her paper.

Amie was looking back and forth between Mr. Fitz and Violet. Violet noticed what she was doing and turned to face her.

"What?" she whispered, looking at herself and then her teacher.

"Nothing, it's just... you Mr. Fitz look A LOT alike," Amie said, her eyes widening at 'a lot'.

"Oh. Well, whatever."

CAZHOPKINSONWROTETHIS

(Still Violet's POV)

Violet walked through the door of her apartment, her heavy book bag weighing her down. Her mom was sitting at the kitchen bar, her head in the clouds.

"Hey, mom. Still reminiscing about Voldemort?" Violet asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, um, hey Violet!' Her mother said quickly, snapping out of her daze. "How was school?"

"It was great! I was a little embarrassed in English, though. I read Mr. Fitz's book over the summer and now I have to write an essay on it. I have to give my review to the author!" Violet said, a little scared about the assignment.

"Mr. Fitz's... book?" Her mother asked, clearly not concerned about the project.

"Uh, yeah! You didn't know he wrote a book? _Forbidden and Forgotten_?"

"He did? Oh, uh, can I see it? Please?" she asked, her voice panic-stricken.

"Yeah, sure! Why are you so freaked out about-" Violet stopped dead. It all started coming together. Her mother had been scared when they meet Mr. Fitz outside that one day. She hated to talk about him. The book. The noticeable resemblance between her teacher and herself. Fitzie.

"...Oh. My. God."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey u guys its me again! I really wanted 2 finish this part so yeah. The cliffhanger was annoying me! haha so here u go!**

Still Violet, Guys

"What..." Violet's mother asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Mom... please tell me Mr. Fitz is your long-lost brother, you had a boyfriend, you got married to him, his last name was Montgomery, you got pregnant, he died, you kept his last name, gave me his last name, you left Rosewood to mourn, lied to me about the whole thing, and was surprised to see your brother here after so long. Please," Violet begged, denying the obvious.

"Why?" she replied.

"Because I don't want you to tell me that Mr. Fitz is actually my dad," Violet answered, tears starting to pour out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Vi..."

"Please, Mom, Please. Tell me he isn't my dad." Violet was sobbing by now.

"I wish I could... but I'd be lying," her mother answered.

Violet opened her mouth to say something but ran to her room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. She crawled into her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

Aria's POV

Aria slowly waked to the door of her daughter's bedroom. When she finally reached her destination, she brought her hand up and knocked on it nervously. "Violet, sweetie? Are you okay? Do you want to talk?"

She heard a muffled 'go away!' and walked back to the bar where she had been sitting. She laid her head on it and cried. _Aria, no. You have to be strong, _ she thought to herself.

She stood up, wiped her tears, and grabbed he cell phone. She dialed that dreaded number one more time. He picked up on the last ring.

"Hey, it's me again."

"I am NOT coming over, Aria, just so you know."

"I know... Violet figured it out."

"About me?"

"Obviously!"

"Oh, crap..."

"My thoughts exactly."

"We should talk in person... later."

"Is Sunday good with you?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. See you then."

"Ok, bye Ezra."

"Bye."

CAZHOPKINSONWROTETHIS

Ezra's POV

Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Crapity, crap. CRAP.

Ezra was freaking out. Today was only a Tuesday, which meant facing his long-lost daughter for 4 more days. And that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that, she knew.

He sat in his office, his head in his hands. He heard a light knock on his door. Through the small window, he saw a depressed Violet, with red, puffy eyes and a face to match. "Come in," he said softly.

She sat down in the chair across from him and looked straight at him, not showing any emotion at all. "So... you're my dad," she said conversationally, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah... I guess I am," he answered simply, in an awkward position.

"Did you know? I mean, like, the whole time?"

"No... I just recently found out myself."

"Oh, yeah, me too."

Ezra found this moment bittersweet. He was going through the same thing his daughter was going through, though it hurt him to see her in pain. "I... I want to know more about you."

Violet laughed wearily. "Are you using that cheesy pick up line on ME, too?"

"Wait... you know about that?" Ezra was in shock.

"Yeah. My mom only told me about how you guys met. I asked her once, and she told me. That's the only thing she's ever told me, though. I sort of hate her right now."

Ezra breathed a sigh of relief. Aria hadn't told about their age difference. "Oh..."

"Should I repeat what she said?" Violet cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'd like to know more about you, too."

Ezra chuckled lightly, but then noticed the pain in Violet's eyes. All of a sudden, she burst out in tears. Not knowing what to do, Ezra got up and walked next to Violet's chair. Out of impulse, Ezra lifted her off of her chair so she was standing up, and hugged her awkwardly.

Violet removed her hands from her face, hugged him back, and buried her nose in his shirt. He un-tensed his muscles and stroked her hair lightly. This was screwing up Violet's life. _There is no way in hell I'm letting my little girl get hurt, _ he thought to himself. He soon realized what he had referred to Violet as. His little girl. He stroked her hair once more as she cried and sadly smiled to himself. This didn't feel wrong, or awkward. This felt right. This _was _right.

**Awwwww, I'm glad Ezra realizes he loves Violet! I will be happier when he realizes that he loves Aria. But that can't come to fast. I thought this was a sweet father-daughter moment, though. R&R, please! No new chapters until I see some serious improvement! Haha JK, but seriously guys, please review. Love you always, Caz :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY AGAIN! Sorry I have had a recent obsession with finishing more and more chapters because ideas keep popping up in my head! BTW happy birthday Vincent van Gogh! (my fave artist)**

Ezra's POV

It was the same day following the previous events, and it was Violet's period in his class. When he would glance over to her, she would catch his eyes and give his a small smile, tears glistening in her eyes. Whether they were sad tears or happy tears, he was unsure of.

After she had cried and hugged him, they had had an awkward moment, but it had ended up sweetly.

Flashback

Just after Violet stopped crying, she stepped away. "I'm sorry- I mean,- I wasn't-"

Ezra put a hand on Violet's shoulder. "Violet, it's fine, I didn't mind mind it, actually. I like being with you."

"Oh... I like being with you, too."

"Awesome. So, uh what do you want to call me? I mean, that might be a bit straight forward and all, but I mean, Ezra works, except for in class you have to call me Mr. Fitz, but-"

Violet laughed. "Nervous rambling? I have the same issue. Now, you better shut up because I have to get to class!"

"Oh, sorry. Bye, Violet."

Violet started walking towards the door. "Bye... dad."

End of Flashback

Ezra smiled at his daughter. _She called me 'dad'. She ACTUALLY called me 'dad', _Ezra thought to himself, as if Violet were a baby and she had just called him 'daddy' for the first time, it also being her first word.

Violet smiled back. This was a good thing.

Violet's POV

Violet beamed at her father. She then looked at Amie, who was raising an eyebrow.

"What's up with you and Fitz? Ya'll are being all smiley and happy together," Amie asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh, well it sure doesn't SEEM like 'nothing'."

"Anything. It doesn't seem like anything."

"What?"

"You said 'nothing', and the corr-"

"Shut up, you big nerd."

Violet giggled and went back to work. She loved school now that it meant not having to face her mother. She was super angry at her right now.

CAZHOPKINSONWROTETHIS

Aria's POV

Violet had been ignoring Aria since she had told her about Ezra. She was sitting on the couch and reading Ezra's book. Did he really feel this way about her? Tears slid down Aria's face with every page. She heard the door being unlocked and opened behind her.

"Hi, Mom," Violet said blandly.

"Hey, Vi. Do... do you forgive me yet?"

"Mom, I honestly don't know yet."

"Oh," Aria said, hurt and disappointed.

"Why so glum, Mom? It's not like your mother never told you who your dad was, even after you've had a face-to-face encounter with him! That's ME remember?" Violet said sarcastically.

"Violet, I know you are angry but you still have no right to talk to me like that."

"Angry? PUH-lease, Mom. Angry is too small of an adjective to describe how I feel right now."

"Viol-"

"No, Mom. I'm sorry. I'll be back later," Violet snapped, grabbing the jacket she had just taken off.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll tell you in thirteen years."

And with a slam of a door, she was gone. Aria sank down into the old leather couch, and cried until she had drifted off to sleep.

**I feel sort of bad for Aria, now. Her daughter hates her! But I guess I would probably hate my mom too if she did that. ;) Haha It's 3 in the morning so this might not make any since. Love you always, Caz. (Oh yeah, R&R!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again! I seriously am liking this story even though I wrote it! ;) Oh, and I liked the line "I don't know. Maybe I'll tell you in 13 years" from the last chapter. I thought that it was pretty clever. ;) KK, whatevs here's your story!**

Ezra's POV

Ezra was drifting off to sleep on his couch, when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and answered it, shocked to see the person on the other side.

"...Aria? What on earth are you doing here? It's like, 11:00!"

Aria looked scared and hurt. She had fear in her eyes and tears running down her face. "Violet came home, an-and got really angry at me, and she stormed out! I cried myself to sleep and when I woke up, she still wasn't home!"

Fear suddenly washed over Ezra, too. "Well do you know where she could be?"

"No! I thought she might be over here! Oh my God..." Aria brought her hands up to her forehead.

Ezra suddenly felt panicked. "Well, should I go look for her?"

"Yeah. I'll come with you."

"Umm... Violet might not want to come if she knows you are with me."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Just sit down and wait for my child to come back home?"

"You could stay here and call everyone you know!"

"Um, okay..."

Ezra knew Aria wanted to come along, but Violet was pretty stubborn and she wouldn't be willing to get in the same car that her mother was in. He dashed to his car and started it up, his heart racing.

He went everywhere in Rosewood, and there was still no sign of her. His hands drenched the steering wheel with sweat and worry was filling up his being. He drove to places close to Rosewood, and places no one would have guessed to look. Still no sign of her. Tears of fear were welling up in his eyes and he went to the last place he could possibly think of. It was so dark outside he couldn't see barely anything, but just when he was about to give up hope, something caught his eye. Just a figure that was darker than the atmosphere around it, not even in a certain shape, crumpled up in the corner of the big, concrete staircase of the Philadelphia Art Museum. "Violet?" He called, his voice overflowing with panic, "Violet, is that you?" he heard a stifled sob, and that was all it took. Ezra's adrenaline was running, and anything could be his daughter now.

He bolted out of his car door and ran to the figure. "Violet?"

The thing started sobbing, and Ezra automatically knew it was her. "Violet.." he said, giving a small sigh of relief. He picked up his crying daughter as you would pick up a small child, from under the arms. He pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso, burring her face in his neck. She was shaking and sobbing and trying to make out words, but couldn't get them out. He stroked her hair and held her tight. "Shhhh... it'll all be okay," he whispered, "it'll all be okay."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, look. I DO know what POV means, I just don't know how to say what I am going for. If you know what I could say, please tell me! And also, someone said I was too young to be writing on fanfiction and too young for PLL. I have a right to watch and write what I want! :D Please review and I'll be your best friend! Haha I love to hear what you have to say, guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, Noel, Jackie, and Simone would never had existed.**

Aria

Aria tapped her foot nervously while sitting on the couch, debating whether or not to call the police. Right when she was about to dial the '9', there was a loud knock on the door. She got up to answer it, and on the other side stood an exhausted yet relieved Ezra, and a freezing and probably hungry Violet. Before Aria could react to their sudden appearance, Violet ran into her arms and hugged her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, Vi. I should be the one that's sorry," Aria answered softly.

After hugging Aria for a good five minutes, Violet backed up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think I'm going to take a shower," she said, smiling at her mother.

After she had gone into her room, the forgotten man in the doorway turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Aria called after him.

Ezra swiveled around on the back of his heel. "Well, Violet's taking a shower, and I feel sort of weird- "

Aria sighed and grabbed his hand, tugging him back into the room as he spoke. "Ezra, It's not like you're going to walk in on her or anything! Please stay so we can talk?" she begged.

"Fine," he sighed, giving in to Aria's request. She led him to the couch and they sat down. Aria soon realized her hand was still holding Ezra's, and she pulled away quickly, a blush coming over her. Ezra smiled softly to himself and shifted his weight. "So, what... do you want to talk about?" he started awkwardly.

"Well, we could... talk about... us?" Aria said, procrastinating the question.

"Well, I think we should take it slowly. Be friends. For now, anyways," he stated firmly. Aria felt her heart drop. She wanted Ezra back. She wanted to remember how his hair felt between her fingers when she was joking around with him, running her hand through it.

_But... but I want you back, _she thought to herself.

"You... you do?" Ezra asked. Maybe she _didn't _think it. "Oh... well, I'm not sure if want you, too, because you took Violet from me."

Aria could tell he was trying to deny his feelings. It was time to show Ezra what he really wanted. She grabbed his hands and looked him deep into his eyes. "Are you sure you're not sure?" she asked. She saw the struggle in his eyes. "Because I'm sure I still want you, Ezra."

Ezra

Ezra wanted her back. He wanted to call her his, to say that she was his girlfriend and that he loved her. But he couldn't. Not after what she had done to him, anyways. He wasn't going to give in that easily. "Aria, I'm sure. I think I should leave," he said, pulling his hands away from her's. "Just friends, right now, Aria."

And with that he walked out of the door, leaving Aria on the couch, silently begging him to come back with her eyes. His heart was telling him to turn around and return to Aria, but his head said otherwise. "Listen to your heart" was something he said quite often, but he knew that his decision was final.

He got into his car and started it up. On his way home, he felt guilty, but denied that, too. He sat down on his couch to read when his phone chimed. It was Violet.

_**Where r u? Wanted 2 give my daddio a hug b4 beddy-bye**_

He chuckled at this and replied. He was sure he was about sixty-three sometimes because he could not text to save his life.

_**Went back home. I will see u 2morrow, tho**_

He waited about three seconds tops before she responded.

**_Kk, c u then. B4 u go may I ask u the answers to our homework?_**

He laughed out loud and typed back as fast as he could.

**_No sorry. Thats against the rules, kid. U no that!_**

His phone chimed again.

**_Darn. Haha c u 2morrow i have 2 go 2 bed :(_**

He laughed and turned his phone off for the night.

*#*#*#*

Ezra woke up the next morning and when he looked at his alarm clock, it was 9:26. He jumped out of bed and looked around for his phone. He was late for work, and he had to tell the school. He found it and dialed the number while shoving on his pants. He told the school that he was going to be late for class, and that they were going to have to get a substitute while he got ready. He put on his usual button-down shirt and vest and grabbed his keys, rushing to the door.

As he got into his car, he noticed he had two different shoes on. He got out of his car, ran into his apartment, and got his shoes.

He finally got to school and ran into his classroom, and next into Aria. "Aria? What are you doing here?" he asked, stunned.

"I'm the substitute," she replied with a smirk. "I'm here because _my _students are out today and I had nothing better to do. The school called and asked if I wanted to come and substitute since it was just for about half an hour."

"Oh..." Ezra replied. He wondered if Aria was angry at him for what had happened last night.

"Yup! So, I must be going... _friend._" Yep, she was angry.

"Okay, uh, well bye, Aria," he stuttered.

As Aria left with a fake smile, Ezra couldn't help but notice how beautiful Aria was, even when she was angry at him. He shook the forbidden thought out of his head and went back to teaching his class.

Aria

Aria's fake smile turned into a very real frown as soon as she left Ezra's classroom. Why didn't he want her back? Aria felt so many emotions towards Ezra she wasn't sure which one was more dominant. She piled into her car in a huff, and headed home. She was going to get him back, if it was the last thing she did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys! Okay, I wanna tell you something. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please tell me! Review the story if you want! :P I love you all, Caz **

Aria reached her apartment and plopped down on her couch. She was angry at Ezra. She tried to work, but her frustration with him distracted her. She sighed and turned on the TV. Nothing good was on, and Aria was never that much of a TV-person anyhow. She grabbed the first book on the shelf closest to the sofa and opened it randomly. She then realized that it was a small photo album that she had put together. She smiled at the chubby, dark haired, baby girl that was giggling in the picture she was looking at. She looked at the pictures of Violet's 1st birthday, Christmas, and Easter. Pretty soon reality came along and smacked her in the face. She could see why Ezra was so angry now. He had missed out on the most important years of his daughters life. And not only did she hurt Ezra, but she also hurt Violet. Tears threatened to spill when Aria thought about all of the times her daughter was upset because of this. Like when she was in K5, and it was "D" week, all of the children had to bring in their father for show-and-tell. Violet came home and asked Aria why she was the only kid there without a daddy. Or when she was in the 3rd grade, and they had to make a family tree, and half of Violet's was empty. Aria knew that it was no one's fault but her own, and that she had to make it right.

*#*#*#*

Ezra released his last class after the bell rung. A small knock on the door made his head turn towards the sound. A very happy Violet was smiling at him through the window, and this flooded back memories of when Aria would knock on his door right after class, too. He nodded as a signal to come in, and she opened the door and plopped down in the desk across from him. "So, Mr. Fitz, I was wondering if I could come and see your place today!"

Ezra chuckled when he heard her say 'Mr. Fitz", and sighed. "What would your mother say? She would probably be worried about you if you-"

Violet cut him off. "I already talked about it with her. Just before I came in here, actually. She doesn't mind if you don't," she said with a broad smile.

Ezra looked at her disbelievingly. "I don't know..."

Violet widened her blue eyes. "Please? I _really _want to see what your apartment looks like! Please? Please, please, please?"

Ezra breathed out a breath of surrender and said, "Fine, but only because you're my favorite student."

Violet laughed and picked up her belongings. They walked outside together, and went into the parking lot. Ezra got into his car, but Violet was glancing back and forth from the back seat to the front seat. Ezra laughed and said, "The front seat, kid!" Violet got in hesitantly and looked straight ahead of her the whole time. Ezra kept wondering why her previous enthusiasm had dissapeared. He finally spoke up. "Violet, why are you so quiet?"

Violet turned her head to him looking slightly ashamed and smiled. "I'm kind of scared. I don't know why, I just am. I am just nervous that..." she never finished what she was going to say.

"What?" Ezra asked, wanting to know what his daughter was going to say.

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"No, please tell me. I honestly want to know! Please?" he begged.

Violet took a deep breath. "Nervous that... nervous that you won't like me once you get to know me," she said in a small voice, sadness evident in her voice and facial expressions.

Ezra's heart sunk. He hated to think that his daughter would even think that! He looked at her once they got to a red light. "Violet! I have not even known you for two weeks and I think you are absolutely amazing! I could never, ever dislike you! I already love you, and I don't even know your middle name!"

Violet's face brightened. A blush came over her and she glanced at him. "Y-you do?"

Ezra sighed. "Yes, I do! You know how when somebody has a kid and they instantly love it?" Violet only nodded in response. "Well, that's what it's like. You had just come into my world, and I loved you, because you were my child. I will love you no matter what."

Violet smiled at her father but didn't say anything for several minutes. She muttered something that Ezra couldn't make out, and he asked her what she said. "I love you, too," she whispered.

"Walkin' on Sunshine" should have come on the radio, because that's exactly how Ezra felt. He wanted to pull over and give Violet the biggest hug he's ever given. But because he was driving, all he could do was smile at the road ahead of him and feel like the greatest thing since sliced bread. He reached across the dashboard and grabbed Violet's hand, giving it a hard squeeze, then pulling back. She beamed at him and smiled even wider as they pulled into the parking lot of Ezra's apartment. She ran through the corridor until she stood in front of apartment 3B. Ezra opened his door, and let her through. She stood in the center of the room and smiled looking around. "What?" Ezra asked.

"Your apartment... I love it!" Ezra laughed at her excitement. Why would she love his apartment? It was just filled with books and some old furniture. She plopped down on the leather couch, closed her eyes, and smiled. "I want to live here sooooo badly!" she exclaimed.

Ezra chuckled. "I think your mother would have some say in that!"

*#*#*#*

Aria dialed Ezra's number to tell him it was time for Violet to come home. He picked up on the last ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ezra! I think it's time for Vi to come back over here."

"Oh..." Aria could hear the frown in Ezra's voice.

Ezra dropped Violet off at Aria's door, and Violet came in frowning. "Why are you upset?" Aria asked.

"I didn't want to leave," she said, clearly upset.

"Oh. What did you guys do over there?" Aria asked, curious to see how Ezra's fathering skills were.

"Well, first, we just sat on his couch for a while, and then he asked if I wanted to watch TV, so we watched The Office. We ate frozen lasagna and prank-called Waffle House," Violet said smiling.

"Waffle House? How on earth can you prank call Waffle House?" Aria asked, stunned.

Violet let out a laugh. "We asked them for Bluckle Sauce," she answered.

Aria was tickled. "Bluckle sauce?" she laughed.

"Bluckle sauce," Violet confirmed. "Dad is awesome."

Aria wasn't sure if she heard her daughter right. "Dad?" she asked in shock.

Violet turned to her mother, annoyed. "Yes, 'Dad'. I don't call you Aria, I call you 'Mom'. You know why? Because that's what you are. My mom. That's the same reason why I call Dad, 'Dad'."

Aria sighed. "But you've only known him for two weeks!"

Violet through her arms out angrily. "Well that's not my fault, is it?" She walked into her room and closed the door loudly. It was true. It was Aria's fault. Aria remembered when she left Rosewood. She had been so worried that Ezra would break up with her, that she forgot that leaving would also hurt HIM. She sighed, plopping down on the couch in her livingroom. She was so frusterated. Her phone started ringing. It was Ezra.

"Ezra? Why are you calling me?" She asked, a bit irritatated.

"I... wanted to know if you, you know, wanted to get coffee sometime?"

Aria smiled and felt like a kid on her way to Disney World. "Yes! I mean, uh, sure. Why not?"

"Great. When, where, and what time?" He asked.

She gave him the details, and they hung up. Aria felt content and sat back down. She hoped this was going to go well.

**A&E are PROBABLY going to get back together in the next chapter. (And uf you know me, "probably" means "yes".) Please review because it makes me smile! ;) Love ya, Caz.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY HEY HEY! Please review! Heart you all! :P That sounded really blonde... JK! Blondes are just as intelligent as the other hair colors! Haha PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry I take so long to update! My laptop broke and I have to use my mom's, but she hates when I do. Love Ya!**

Aria looked at Hanna's and Spencer's anxious faces. "What?" Hanna asked impatiently. They were at a table at the Grille, eating their usuals.

Aria took a deep breath. "I'm going on a date with Ezra," she said.

Hanna threw her arms in the air angrily. "That's it? Jeez, Aria! The way you sounded over the phone made it seem that you were going to tell us that you just murdered your father!" she flared.

Spencer laughed and told Hanna to calm down. Aria smiled sheepishly at the two of them and rubbed her hands together. "Who's Ezra?" The girls were interrupted by a very nosy Jennifer Thomas, also known as Spencer's niece. Ian had never gotten arrested and the case of Ali's murder was dropped. All of the girls hated him still, but Melissa and Ian had gotten a divorce because he cheated on her. surprise, surprise. Spencer was watching her for the day. The sudden sound made Aria jump, almost knocking over her tea. "No one!" she said quickly. Jennifer was like the Mona of today, and even though Aria was an adult, it wouldn't stop Jenn.

"Oh, well it doesn't _seem _like no one," Jennifer said with a smirk. At that moment Violet walked in through the double doors. "Mom! Hey, sorry I'm late!" She said, sitting down quickly next to Hanna.

"Yep, she's obviously a Montgomery!" Spencer laughed. Aria was late for everything.

"Hey there Violet! Long time no see!" Jennifer exclaimed with an obvious fake smile on her face. Violet glared at her. They'd been sworn enemies from the first day of K5 when Jennifer and her friends had dumped chocolate pudding in her book bag. Melissa had lived in NY for a while as an editor for a magazine, but moved back to Rosewood when Jennifer was 6 because Ian and she had gotten a divorce.

"I wish that long time had lasted even longer," Violet mumbled to herself.

*#*#*#*

Violet walked down the hall of her school. Jennifer stomped in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Um, I'm guessing 1st hour," Violet said sarcastically.

"Oh, well you can't go until you tell me who 'Ezra' is!" Violet groaned. She didn't have time for this.

"No one. Now, please move so I can get to class." Jennifer didn't budge, so Violet bent down and walked around her smirking at her stunned face.

"Well, I'm going to my _dad's _house this weekend. Obviously you wouldn't know what that was like," Jennifer called after her. That did it. Violet was pissed.

"Shut up! I _do _have a dad and his name is Ez-" Oh, crap. She'd done it.

Jennifer smirked. "OH, so _that's _who Ezra is. All I need is a last name and I'm good to go!"

Violet prayed that Jennifer wouldn't find out what her English teacher's first name was.

*#*#*#*

Aria grabbed her things and headed towards the door for her, um, "date" with Ezra. She got into her car and thought, _I hope that Ezra sees this as a date. _

She arrived at the cafe and spotted him through the window. She smiled when he saw her, and he returned the gesture. She sat down across from him. He spoke first.

"Hey I'm sorry about the other day. I was mad at you. I don't know what I was thinking. I still love you"

She smiled softly. "You had a right to." She felt like shouting to the world that Ezra loved her still, but she contained her emotions.

He sighed and placed his hand on top of her's. "We still need to take it slow, though. Let's act like this is our second date ever, and we just met a while ago. Deal?"

Aria felt her heart drop a tiny bit, but she was happy he wanted to be with her. She breathed slowly "Deal."

*#*#*#*

The next day, Violet sat in her seat in her father's classroom. He spoke up. "I realized last night that I never told you about me, but you all told me about yourselves. Before we take the test you can ask me anything you want."

Violet was scared that someone would ask if he had any children. Pete raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Bash?" Mr. Fitz asked.

"Do you have any pets?" He asked. Thank. God.

"No, I don't."

Susan was next. "What's your first name?" Violet felt her heart beating faster. She glanced over to Jennifer. Crap. She was actually paying attention for once. Violet couldn't stop her father.

"Ezra," he replied, unaware of what was going on.

Violet started breathing deeper, panicking. She turned to Jennifer, who seemed confused at first, but then had a look of realization on her face. She turned to violet, smirking evilly. "I'm going to make your life a living hell, Violet. Your daddy's the teacher," she whispered, every drop of cruelty evident in her voice.

Crap, crap, crap.

**AHHH! I'm gonna make Jenn do same pretty awful things to poor little Violet in the next chapther. MWA HA HA HA HA! Yes, I'm really that evil. :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo yo yo wuzzup home dawgs? Lol sorry ;) Please review and if you don't I might just have to kill you. Honestly. I have a knife. A big knife.**

Jennifer raised her hand next, a smug smile on her face.

"Yes?" Ezra asked, clueless.

"Do you have any children?"

Oh, crap. Why is she so evil?

Ezra looked as if he was deciding what to say. "Well, um, uh...no...?" He said, ending it more as a question.

"Liar." Jennifer said bluntly.

"W-what?" Ezra asked, shocked that a student would have the gall to say that.

"I said, 'liar'," she replied."You're a liar, Mr. Fitz."

Ezra didn't reply this time, he only stared in disbelief at the cocky student. He was flabbergasted that not only did she say something like that to her authority, but that she was right, too.

Jennifer waited a few seconds to see if he would respond, but he didn't, so she walked up to the podium where he was at and stood behind it casually. "Class," she started, "Mr. Fitz is a liar. He _does _have a child. One in this very room, in fact." The students curiously looked around the room, but Violet sat quietly in her seat, tears welling in her eyes and fear coursing through her veins.

Jennifer smirked. "Violet, don't _you _know who it is?"

Violet didn't answer, but the tears that were forming fell down her face. Ezra so badly wanted to yell at the bratty girl, to protect his daughter. But all he could do was watch, absolutely defenseless.

"Class, Violet Montgomery, or should I say _Fitz, _Is Mr. Fitz's child. Well NOW we know why you're the teacher's pet!"

The class rippled with laughter and Violet tore out of her seat and into the girl's bathroom. She sat down on a toilet and sobbed.

Ezra, on the other hand, was furious. The class was laughing harder at Violet's exit, and Ezra had had enough. "BE QUIET!" He boomed. The noise stopped immediately. "Thank you. That was absolutely horrible. Yes, it was true, Violet is my daughter, but that's not the point. The point is that you ridiculed someone in their time of need. I am appalled. Jennifer," His head shot to the girl, "go the the principal's office. NOW."

Jennifer opened her mouth, almost saying another sarcastic comeback, but closed it and left the room quietly.

"Amie," Ezra said, now looking at his daughter's friend and using a softer tone, "will you please check on Violet for me?"

"Yes sir," She replied quietly.

*#*#*#*#*

Violet sat in the tiny bathroom stall, still crying. She heard the door open. She prayed to God that it wasn't a teacher. "Violet? Is that you?"

Violet breathed a sigh of relief. It was Amie. "Amie? Yes, its me." She heard the sound of footsteps nearing the stall, and then knocking.

"Are you in there? Can I come in?" Her friend asked, worry in her voice.

"Mm-Hmm," Violet managed to say through her tears. She stood up and unlocked the door.

Amie walked in, instantly wrapping her arms around her friend. "Why didn't you just tell me Mr. Fitz was your dad?" She asked.

"I...I was afraid you would judge me," Violet whispered.

"I would never do that." Amie confirmed.

Violet smiled softly. "Thank you for being such an amazing friend."

"Any time, Any time," the girl responded. She always knew how to make Violet smile. "Why don't we get back to class. Oh, and do you wanna come over tonight?"

Violet sniffed and smiled. "Okay, and, yeah."

"Awesome!"

*#*#*#*#*

Ezra stood in front of his classroom, waiting for the two girls to return. They walked through the door, and sat down. A few pairs of eyes wondered towards Violet. Ezra cleared his throat and the eyes snapped back to their papers.

*#*#*#*#*

It was later that day, and Violet had told both Ezra and Aria that she was going to Amie's. That meant Ezra had to tell Aria about the day's events. He drove to her apartment instead of his own, and when he got there he knocked on her door nervously.

"He- Ezra? What are you dong here?" She asked, shocked to see his face on the other side of her doorway.

"Jennifer-told-my-class-that-I-was-Violet's-dad" He said in a rush.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Jennifer told my class that I was Violet's dad," He said again, but slower this time.

"Crap," She said after a few seconds.

"Yup."

Aria sighed. "Why don't you come in. Have a cup of coffee with me."

Ezra smiled softly. "Okay..."

It was 30 minutes later, and they had still not come up with a solution. "This is so frustrating," Aria grumbled.

"Tell me about it..." Ezra replied. It became quiet, and stayed that way for about ten more minutes.

"I miss you."

It came as a shock to the person receiving this comment, for as it was not Ezra, but Aria.

"W-what?" She asked, completely overjoyed but not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"I.. I miss you," He said unsure. "I miss you," He said again, but firmly.

Aria could feel small tears of joy threatening to come. "Really?" She asked, smiling.

"Really."

Aria stepped towards Ezra and he smiled softly at her. Before they knew it the were kissing passionately.

"I love you," Ezra said in between kisses.

"I love you, too"

**AWW I'm glad it ended up okay! :D I think they are gonna stay together :P Sorry Its been so long, I just got kinda lazy :D LOVE YOU!**


	14. AN

**Oh. My. Gosh. I was reading this story, and it's awful. Honestly. My word, what was I thinking actually posting this online? Anyways, I'm older now. Almost in high school. ;) I read through the reviews, and everyone is so asdfghjkl;. Perfect. I'm a much better writer now, but I don't think I'm going to continue this. Alright, I love you all. –Caz.**


End file.
